


Forgive The Sins He Didn't Commit

by itbepansam



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 17:05:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12586592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbepansam/pseuds/itbepansam
Summary: Shiro and Keith are captured and tortured both physically and mentally.





	Forgive The Sins He Didn't Commit

**Author's Note:**

> For the sheith halloween exchange.

“Move.”

The voice of the guard was the first sound other than marching footsteps that had taken place in the last ten minutes. Shiro felt himself being shoved forward, stumbling over his weak feet as he looked back angrily. If it weren’t for the fact that he feared what they might do to Keith, but also there wasn’t much he could do because they had put a lock on his prosthetic arm and his hands were tied behind his back. 

Grey eyes locked with amethyst ones, both containing fear and worry. 

They had been captured while on a mission together, a group of guards sneaking up on them and knocking them both unconscious. They had woken up in a cell together, in prison apparel and each sporting nasty bruises. Now they were on their way to who knows where, hoping that whatever was to come was something they could handle. 

“Welcome back,  _ Champion _ ,” a voice hissed. The man was,,, Shiro. If not for the bright yellow eyes, Shiro himself might have been fooled. He held a whip in his hand and bore a sneer on his face. “Suprised to see me? It's been a while. You remember this room, don’t you?”

It came back in a flash, the amount of times he had been tortured in this very room came to him suddenly, causing his to gasp as he remembered the pain. He looked up at his twin with a fierce face, though even he couldn’t hide his fear for what was about to happen. He could only guess, but he wasn’t sure if his stomach could handle it, handle being tortured again. Especially with Keith there, watching him. 

“Flatf. Drant. Bring him here,” the guard said. 

Shiro braced himself to be moved into the center of the room. But that is not what happened. Instead, it was  _ Keith _ who was dragged into the center. Shiro tensed, eyes going wide as he processed what was going on. He pulled against the hold of the galra that held him, but he was held in place. 

“No, please! Don’t do this. Punish me instead.”

“Don’t you get it Champion? This is your punishment. You must watch as we lash your mate just as we lashed you.” Quickly, he slammed the end of the whip against Keith’s back, causing him to yelp in pain, struggling against the two galra that held him. Shiro tried to reach out to him, tried to get between the imposter and Keith, but his own handlers wouldn’t let him move. 

“ _ Please! _ Hurt me instead!” He struggled more but his two handlers each had four arms. The imposter brought the whip down again, this time breaking through skin and drawing a red slash against Keith's back. 

Shiro went crazy. He used his adrenaline to pull the guards who held him together, smashing their heads together and causing them to pass out. He was on his feet instantly, body ready for a fight. But he froze in an instant. 

The imposter held a knife, Keith's own knife, to his throat, applying just enough pressure that Keith couldn't move, but not enough to break the skin.

“One false move and I cut his throat.”

Shiro looked to Keith, who looked at him with an unreadable expression, something so rare it caught Shiro off guard long enough to have one of the guards that was holding Keith come and restrain him. 

“Chain him up. I don't want anymore surprises.”

He was restrained once more, this time chains holding him to the opposite wall. He couldn't reach out, couldn't comfort Keith as the whip was brought down again and again. 

“STOP IT!”

A hand came up and gripped his jaw, claws digging into his cheek. 

“Shut up. You are such a nuisance,” the soldier said. Shiro reacted by pushing forward and trying to bite the hand that held him. 

“Muzzle him. If he gets any worse then we’ll just kill the kid. That should shut him up.”

“No, please,” he cried, looking up at them. “I’ll be good, please. Just don’t hurt him..” Grey eyes looked at Keith, who was slumped somewhat haphazardly, obviously extremely weak. 

“Muzzle him. I’m done with the kid anyway. We’ll just leave them in here until Harlid decides what he wants to do with them. Maybe we’ll get to see the Champion back in action again. Though I don’t know if I’ll root for him anymore after seeing him get so weak for a little thing like  _ this _ .” He took Keith’s head, raising him just enough so they could see his sweat covered face. 

“Doesn’t look like much, does he? Wonder why he’s got the Champion so twitchy.”

They dropped Keith to the ground, where he landed with a hard  _ THUD  _ and made their leave. Shiro’s guards attached a muzzle to him, one that was all black, except for the purple outline that held tightly to his face, cutting into it slightly. Then they left as well, leaving in the room with very little light. 

Shiro tried to speak, but his words were muffled. 

_ Come on, Keith. _

“I’m alive.” Keith’s voice was soft and broken, but the fact that he was able to speak helped Shiro to relax, even if just slightly. 

He pulled on the chains with no avail. He was stuck against the wall, unable to help his boyfriend at all. He called out to him again, trying to let him know he wanted to help. 

Keith groaned as he slowly moved up to a sitting position. The blood gashes dripped down his back, making Shiro’s heart hurt. He wished he could have done something to help. He felt so useless. He watched as his boyfriend slowly crawled over to him, situating himself in Shiro’s lap as he leaned against him. His eyes drooped and Shiro let out a noise to try and keep him awake. 

“I know I can’t fall asleep. I know. I just don’t have the energy to stay awake,” Keith said softly. 

Shiro wanted to ease him, to tell him that sometime would be by soon to heal him. But he couldn't,not only because of the muzzle but also because this was different from before. He didn't have an Ulaz this time. It was possible that they were going to die here. 

He pressed his face against Keith's head, burying it in his hair.

“Takashi..” he whispered. 

It hurt Shiro’s entire being that he couldn't help Keith, couldn't ease his pain because of his hands being chained and his mouth being muzzled. He held back his tears, closing his eyes tightly as he nuzzled into Keith.

Keith looked up at him, hands trembling as they came up and freed his face of the muzzle. He felt drops of blood trickle down his face from where the muzzle had cut into his cheeks and nose around his scar. 

“I'm so sorry, Keith,” were the first words he spoke. 

“No, sh. It's okay. I'm okay.”

“No, you're not! You have lashes down your back because of  _ me!” _

“Shiro, I'm gonna be okay. We both are. While they were hitting me, I caught a glimpse out the window.” Keith was fading fast, words mumbling together as they exited his mouth. 

“What does that mean?” 

He got his answer by the sound of a lion’s roar. He couldn't see out the tiny window from his position but he saw plasma fire in many directions. The team was here to rescue them. 

In a matter of minutes, Hunk and Allura were forcing the door open. Shiro beamed up at them, tears rolling down his cheeks in relief. He turned to smile at Keith but faltered. Keith was unconscious, barely breathing. Shiro tried to shake him though his arms still bound to the wall. 

“Keith! Keith!”

Allura freed him, allowing him to wrap his arms around Keith protectively, continuously calling out his name. 

“Keith, please!”

“Shiro, we have to go.”

Shiro responded by picking Keith up. He wasn't going to leave him. He couldn't. Not after everything they had been through. 

Hunk and Allura led the way out without another word. They protected Shiro and Keith, using their bayards to do so. Shiro did his best to avoid getting shot. He couldn't afford it, even if it would save Keith. If he got shot, they were both dead and Shiro wanted to Keith to live above all else. 

They finally found their way to the yellow lion. Hunk immediately high tailed it out of there without so much as a check in with theil other three. Shiro simply sat on the ground with Keith in his lap while Allura informed the other what was going on. 

“Get back to the castle. Coran, get ready to make a jump.”

“Are Shiro and Keith okay?” Pidge asked. 

“Keith is injured-”

“Whoa, what?! What happened?” Lance exclaimed, causing Shiro to tense, pulling Keith closer to him. 

“Don't worry about it. Just cover us and get back to the castle!” She turned to the yellow paladin. “When we get back to the castle, I need to get us out of here. Can you help them get to the infirmary?”

Hunk nodded. He flew as quickly as he could back to the Castle of Lions. Once back to safety, the castle well on its way away from the galra, Shiro and Keith found themselves in the infirmary. Shiro wasn't hurt as badly, telling them to worry more about Keith, who was placed in a cryopod. Shiro planted himself in front of it, unmoving. 

“He's gonna be okay, you know?” Matt said, coming in with a tray of food. “You kept him safe.”

Shiro didn't respond, just continued to look at Keith. Matt came closer and put a hand on his shoulder, but he pushed him away. 

“Hey-”

“Don't,” Shiro finally spoke. His tone was soft, on the verge of breaking but still forceful. “You weren't there. You don't know-”

“Shiro, you were both captured and tortured.”

“No! He was, I wasn't. And the worst of it was…” He broke off, looking away. “The guy who hurt him… was me.”

“What do you mean?”

“He was me. But he wasn't me at the same time. It was like-”

“-a clone.” Matt’s voice was grave. “This isn't good. I'm gonna go talk to the Princess. Eat some food okay?” He left quickly, leaving Shiro to sit in the silence of his brain. He didn't move from his spot in front of Keith’s pod until two days later when it opened and Keith stumbled out. Shiro was right there to catch him. After getting him some food, he took Shiro’s hand and led him back to their room where they pulled each other close and held tight for a while. Shiro had started crying again, each pulling the other closer. 

“It's okay, Takashi. I know it wasn't you. You would never hurt me.” 

“I don't ever want you hurt again. I can't-”

“I know.” 

They moved to the bed, continuing to hold each other as they laid down with Keith on top of Shiro. 

“I love you, Keith.”

“I love you, too, Takashi. I'm okay. We're okay.”

Shiro didn't sleep that night, but he felt better and safer now that Keith was in his arms. 


End file.
